And Venus Loved Mars
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Sakura, Itachi e o que poderia ter sido, deveria ter sido, teria sido. Cinquenta temas. [ItaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Lady Silvamord]


Por: Lady Silvamord

Traduzido por: thebittersweetc

 **E Vênus Amou Marte**

 **N/T:** Do original, _And Venus Loved Mars_.

A seguinte fanfic (id: 3051726) é de autoria da Lady Silvamord (id: 545474). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

Para que não fiquem dúvidas, a fanfic não foi escrita na ordem cronológica de acontecimentos. Mas tudo se passa no mesmo universo de possibilidades.

[...]

 **01: Conforto**

Na manhã seguinte após Sakura retomar a consciência, ela percebe que está no frio chão de pedra de uma cela da Akatsuki – para a sua surpresa, uma grande e vermelha coberta havia sido colocada ao seu redor; ela a prende com mais firmeza ao seu corpo dolorido e drenado de chakra, e não pensa em se perguntar de onde ela surgiu.

 **02: Beijo**

Itachi está pressionado contra uma árvore, sentindo o fio duro e gelado da kunai dela lhe beijando o pescoço; ele engole em seco bem de leve (— Você me mataria, Sakura?) e, por trás da máscara, os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas indesejadas, para então seu aperto relaxar e ali não estar mais presente o Gato da ANBU, fugindo apressadamente sob a proteção da escuridão.

 **03: Macio**

O cabelo de Itachi é tão _macio_ , e Sakura sorri ironicamente ao pensar em Neji, Naruto e Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo se perguntando porque todos os seus homens preferidos tinham cabelos melhores que o dela.

 **04: Dor**

Ele se pergunta o que vai doer mais – ser de fato morto (sentir a kunai atravessando seu coração ou cortando sua garganta, qual dos dois seria?) ou achar que Sakura será a responsável por mata-lo.

 **05: Batatas**

Após dez dias inteiros de batatas duras e pão para as refeições, Deidara coloca a cabeça para dentro de sua cela e a avisa animadamente que Itachi solicita sua presença na hora da janta.

 **06: Chuva**

Está chovendo no seu funeral; mesmo assim, todos os shinobi de Konoha se reúnem para prestar suas condolências, e ninguém vê as três figuras envoltas em capas da Akatsuki observando dos telhados.

 **07: Chocolate**

É Dia dos Namorados novamente; Sakura vai até a loja comprar chocolates – quando ela esbarra com Ino na saída, segurando uma grande caixa de chocolate amargo, a estupefata kunoichi a segue pelo resto do dia, exigindo saber quem Sakura estava vendo (— Você tem mandado chocolates para fora de Konoha todo Dia dos Namorados têm dois anos; você _precisa_ me dizer quem é que... ei... pera... pera... É o Gaara, não é, Sakura?)

 **08: Felicidade**

Sakura acha irônico que a _única_ pessoa com quem ela é feliz seja um criminoso rank-S procurado em todas as cinco nações, enquanto Itachi acha divertido que a única pessoa com quem ele é feliz seja uma ninja médica de Konoha com cabelo rosa.

 **09: Telefone**

— Digamos que seja um relacionamento a distância meio diferente, Ino, porque nenhum dos dois pode exatamente pegar o telefone e ligar para o outro depois de um dia cansativo.

 **10: Ouvidos**

Itachi soube de verdade que não tinha mais escapatória quando ele passou boa parte de uma tarde chuvosa fantasiando sobre as orelhas de Sakura, até que finalmente perdeu a paciência consigo mesmo e foi para fora desafiar Kisame num treino.

 **11: Nome**

Deidara provoca os dois sem piedade quando ele vê Sakura visitando, sentada a mesa e tomando café com Itachi, ambos segurando xícaras enormes. (— Bom dia, Sakura... Ita-kun...) A médica precisa colocar uma mão sobre o braço de seu namorado para impedi-lo de se levantar; embora ele venha a descontar sua frustração posteriormente no infeliz ninja procurado, após Deidara cometer o erro de perguntar se Itachi gostaria de treinar com ele.

 **12: Sensual**

Itachi está curvado sobre sua mesa, estudando pergaminhos de genjutsu avançado tão intensamente que seus olhos parecem borrar enquanto ele os encara, Sakura tira o calçado e a máscara da ANBU e prontamente o agarra pelas costas, massageando seus dedos na pele dele em círculos lentos (ele enrijece ao contato e a pergunta _o que_ ela está tentando fazer, precisamente); ela murmura que ela _é_ uma ninja médica, e ninjas médicos fazem as _melhores_ massagens, e Itachi enrola os pergaminhos cuidadosamente e lhe dá toda a sua atenção.

 **13: Morte**

Sakura faz uma visita antes do esperado nesse mês, sem sua máscara ou seu aparato da ANBU, mas com olhos assombrados; quando Itachi a abraça forte e lhe pergunta o que aconteceu, ela enterra a cabeça em seu ombro e sussurra que ela já está cansada de mortes.

 **14: Sexo**

Muitas coisas podem ter sido responsáveis pela primeira vez que eles realmente dormiram juntos – solidão, sake e o fato do uniforme da ANBU de Hinata ficar mais apertado em Sakura do que a decência permite, mas quando eles acordam no dia seguinte, embolados em cobertas vermelhas e pernas calorosas, nenhum dos dois se arrepende.

 **15: Toque**

Sakura massageia o pescoço de Itachi até que ele se livre do estresse; ele fecha os olhos, se concentra no toque dela e deseja que ela fique ao seu lado.

 **16: Fraqueza**

— Meus sentimentos sempre foram minhas fraquezas. — Sakura chia para ele. — Mas na próxima vez que nos virmos, eu vou estar mais forte– agora anda, me apaga e _vai embora_ ; eles não vão suspeitar de nada.

 **17: Lágrimas**

Quando Itachi enfim perde a visão, Sakura o abraça forte e chora as lágrimas que ele não consegue derramar.

 **18: Rapidez**

— Você é rápida. — Itachi reconheceu, olhando para a kunoichi a sua frente. — Mas eu sou ainda mais. — E com isso, ela está pressionada contra a parede, uma kunai em seu pescoço.

 **19: Vento**

Quando ela está sozinha em seu apartamento, a janela aberta, sentindo o vento agradável bagunçar suas mechas rosadas, ela olha para o céu escurecido e pensa nele.

 **20: Liberdade**

Sakura olha para ele, completamente chocada – sem a bandana e a capa da Akatsuki, ele parece tão jovem; tão _normal_ – e ele lhe dá o mais singelo dos sorrisos; — Você pode dizer que eu sou livre agora, eu acho, e você?

 **21: Vida**

Kisame ainda importuna seu parceiro sobre o relacionamento dele com Sakura. — Pensando bem, se você se casar com ela e os dois tiverem filhos, cabelo rosa vai estar presente no clã Uchiha por _gerações_.

 **22: Ciúmes**

Itachi se odeia por sentir ciúmes do Hyuuga, mas na próxima vez que ele e o Gavião da ANBU se enfrentam, ele usa o Tsukiyomi nele – ele permanece esgotado até o dia seguinte, mas Itachi sente que valeu a pena.

 **23: Mãos**

As mãos dele são as de um _assassino_ , Sakura às vezes se lembra, mas elas são gentis ao tracejar os machucados em seus braços, e ela não consegue não relaxar em seu toque.

 **24: Gosto**

Itachi sempre tem gosto de pêssegos; algumas vezes, quando a saudade dele se torna insuportável, ela almoça com Choji e sua cesta de frutas, e o Akimichi percebe o sorriso triste em seu rosto quando ela come os pêssegos – ele se pergunta por quê, mas leva uma quantidade extra do seu pomar só para ela.

 **25: Devoção**

Yamanaka Ino é a única madrinha presente no simples casamento de Sakura e Itachi reealizado na fronteira do País do Vento; ela se dirige até ele, o encarando, depois da cerimônia e o avisa, sem mais nem menos, que é _melhor_ ele cuidar muito bem de Sakura ou ele vai sofrer da fúria conjunta dos clãs Yamanaka, Akimichi e Nara sobre ele pelo resto da vida.

 **26: Para Sempre**

Ele não quer que ela fique com ele por alguns dias ou uma semana – ele quer que ela fique _para sempre_ , e ele olha para os anéis nas joalherias da próxima cidade que eles passam, e se pergunta como ele vai dizer isso para ela algum dia.

 **27: Sangue**

A filha deles odeia ver sangue; quando Sakura corta a mão com uma faca de cozinha, ela se joga nos braços do pai e treme incontrolavelmente por quase uma hora.

 **28: Doença**

Deidara pergunta Kisame se ele acha que Itachi está agindo de forma estranha ultimamente; quando Kisame responde que ele está provavelmente apaixonado, da sua própria forma doentia, os dois Akatsuki conseguem se manter em profundo silêncio por aproximadamente trinta segundos antes de cederem.

 **29: Melodia**

Deidara pergunta sem titubear se ele pode cantar no casamento; o olhar de horror parcialmente velado de Sakura o dissuade da ideia, e ele passa o resto da tarde de mau humor.

 **30: Estrela**

Algumas vezes, ela permanece acordada durante a noite, observando as estrelas; ela se surpreende ao descobrir que Itachi sabe o nome de todas as constelações visíveis, e em resposta ao seu espanto, ele dá de ombros e diz que não costuma dormir, e observar as estrelas é a única coisa que ele tem para fazer.

 **31: Lar**

Sakura visita Konoha três vezes ao ano; ela chora nos braços de Ino na sua terceira visita ao perceber que ali ainda é seu lar, e que ela ainda sente falta do lugar.

 **32: Confusão**

Sakura leva seu filho mais velho para Konoha uma vez, já que sua filha é nova demais para viajar e Itachi um pouco protetor demais quando se trata de seu caçula – quando Naruto vê Kai, ele encara o pequeno garoto de pele pálida, cabelo rosado e olhos portando o Sharingan sem entender nada por alguns instantes; — Já... Já que Sasuke está solteiro e esteve em confinamento em Konoha durante os dois últimos anos... e você estava no País do Vento... então... então... só pode... só pode ser—

-quando a compreensão bate, Uzumaki Naruto, o poderoso Rokudaime, desmaia.

 **33: Medo**

O treinamento shinobi em Suna é dez vezes mais difícil do que em Konoha – Sakura se preocupa com seus três filhos, embora Itachi a assegure que eles são _Uchiha_ e que vão se sair bem, não importa onde.

 **34: Relâmpago/Trovão**

Sakura odeia trovões e relâmpagos, mas ela se faz de forte durante tempestades e tenta não pular durante os estrondos repentinos, porque ela não quer que ninguém, principalmente Itachi, pense que ela é fraca.

 **35: Laços**

Ele acaricia sua bochecha levemente. — Sakura, eu nunca vou sair completamente da sua vida, e você nunca vai sair da minha. — E ela fecha os olhos, se perguntando se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim.

 **36: Mercado**

Sakura fica horrorizada ao tomar conhecimento de que nenhum dos Akatsuki sabem fazer compras – Deidara era conhecido por ir ao mercado e voltar com tudo _exceto_ o que ele saíra para comprar – e, na primeira oportunidade que ela consegue, arrasta um Itachi completamente mal-humorado, um Kisame apavorado e um Deidara altamente satisfeito para o mercado, e os ensina a comprar de forma inteligente; em outras palavras, a fazer compras como uma mulher.

 **37: Tecnologia**

— Itachi, isso aqui se chama _lente de contato_ – _não é_ uma arma, então você pode parar de analisa-la com esses seus olhos vermelhos maravilhosos.

 **38: Presente**

Após uma noite de curtição com Ino e o resto de suas amigas, uma Sakura profundamente cansada e agora com seus vinte e quatro anos entra em seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si; ela sorri ao ver o presente num embrulho vermelho que fora depositado cuidadosamente no meio de sua cama.

 **39: Sorriso**

Uma Sakura frustrada lhe pergunta uma vez se ele é capaz de demonstrar outra emoção que não fosse aquela carranca deplorável; Itachi sorri para ela do jeito mais presunçoso possível, e a kunoichi joga as mãos para cima em exasperação e vai embora, dizendo que ele não tem salvação.

 **40: Inocência**

Um Kisame bêbado uma vez sugere que Sakura entre para a Akatsuki; a ninja médica de cabelo rosa pensa sobre isso mais do que deveria, mas quando ela menciona o assunto para Itachi, ele acaricia sua bochecha com o polegar, um ar quase triste em seus olhos, e diz que ele não deseja esse tipo de vida para ela.

 **41: Plenitude**

Itachi se sente _completo_ quando está com Sakura – isso o surpreende, porque ele nunca percebera que algo estava faltando, em primeiro lugar.

 **42: Nuvens**

Até mesmo ANBU tiram as tardes para procrastinar em algumas ocasiões, e seu esquadrão está estirado no telhado do quartel general em um círculo, olhando para as nuvens (influência de Shikamaru) quando Neji pergunta Sakura o que ela vê _naquela_ nuvem bem ali e ela responde _Sharingan_ instantaneamente, sem pensar, e quando ela percebe o que falou, só consegue dar a um Neji pensativo um sorriso apologético, e rapidamente o assunto muda para o quanto ela está com fome, e é a vez dele de pagar pelo almoço e um desastre é evitado.

 **43: Céu**

Itachi nunca havia prestado atenção ao céu a plena luz do dia até que Sakura o agarra pelas mãos e o obrigada a observar as nuvens com ela.

 **44: Paraíso**

Com o objetivo de servir de exemplo para seus filhos, Itachi decide se livrar de toda e qualquer vontade de matar, mutilar ou qualquer coisa como machucar severamente outro ser humano – com razão, obviamente, mas Sakura teve de perturbá-lo por semanas para fazer com que ele aceitasse seus termos, e quando fica muito difícil de seguir nesse caminho (quando ele não aprova os namorados de sua filha), ela o consola falando que a decisão faz bem para a sua alma.

 **45: Inferno**

Neji _sabe_ e Sakura o procura, pedindo, implorando, _suplicando_ que ele não contasse para ninguém; ele a olha demonstrando algo próximo de tristeza, arrependimento ou desgosto (ela está apaixonada pelo _inimigo_ ); finalmente, ele lhe diz que seu segredo está a salvo com ele, e ela coloca seus braços ao redor dele em puro alívio, certa de que ele a havia salvado de presenciar o inferno.

 **46: Sol**

A ideia de Itachi de um encontro é levar Sakura até o pico da colina localizada atrás do quartel general da Akatsuki, que dá visão das montanhas, e eles normalmente se sentam lá em silêncio (às vezes ela se deita e coloca a cabeça em seu colo; ele afasta o cabelo dela da testa desajeitadamente) e assistem ao pôr do sol.

 **47: Lua**

Sakura ouviu histórias sobre a tortura mental que Itachi pode infligir numa pessoa com o seu Sharingan; histórias sobre ser transportado para um mundo de agonia com um céu avermelhado e uma lua preta, e demora uma semana inteira para ela conseguir olhar apenas no rosto do seu captor sem estremecer.

 **48: Ondas**

Itachi nunca fora numa praia e ele acreditava que nunca iria, mas Sakura descreve as ondas, a areia e as buscas por conchas de forma tão vívida que ele se pega pensando sobre o oceano durante seu raro tempo vago.

 **49: Cabelo**

Itachi está se sentindo um pouco consternado com o fato de seu primogênito ter herdado o cabelo rosa de Sakura – ele ama o cabelo dela, sim, mas um menino Uchiha com cabelos rosados era mais do que ele podia aguentar – e eles passam muitas noites debatendo e argumentando que seu filho pode pintar o cabelo quando começar na Academia, mas nem um dia antes. Itachi ainda está um pouco insatisfeito, mas ele percebe que há concessões que devem ser feitas em um relacionamento.

 **50: Supernova**

— Fique. — Ele murmurou; ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado, limpando com ternura o sangue de seu rosto, juntando chakra nas mãos, tentando assegurá-lo de que ela consertaria essa bagunça pelo bem dos dois.

[...]

 **N/T:** Não sei dizer até que ponto as referências foram propositais, mas tem muto detalhe dessa coleção que remete Loophole da leafygirl. Como eu estou traduzindo essa fanfic, resolvi postar isso aqui também porque se enquadra no mesmo estilo.


End file.
